


Shooting lesson

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Military, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teaching, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Learning to shoot is essential in the military. A shooting lesson with two soldiers tempts you?





	Shooting lesson

En cette fin de longue journée de travail, le colonel Archer décida qu’une bonne séance de tir allait le détendre. Il sortit son arme de service de son étui et la contempla : un Luger Marine de 7,65 millimètres semi-automatique noir orné d’une magnifique crosse en bois de merisier. Toujours plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention à Kimblee qui était devant son bureau.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Archer posa doucement son pistolet sur la table, leva sa tête vers son interlocuteur et soupira « Je fais du cerf-volant. »

« En effet c’est ce que je me disais, mais il n’y a pas de vent dans le bureau alors… »

Frank se leva et prit soin de ranger l’arme dans son étui. « Je n’ai pas envie de t’écouter sur la manière de faire du cerf-volant quand il n’y a pas de vent. Je vais profiter de mon temps libre pour m’exercer un peu au tir. » Il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée lorsque Kimblee lui attrapa la manche.

« Tu sais tirer ? Toi ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne savais que râler, écrire et lécher les bottes… Ah si ! Tu sais tirer mais seulement quand on fu… » Archer posa sa main sur la bouche de Kimblee.

« Tu es infernal. Alors pour ton information, oui, je sais tirer et pas qu’au lit. » le Colonel rougit instantanément dès la fin de sa phrase. « Bon j’y vais. »

« Je t’accompagne ! » fit Kimblee avec un grand sourire.

Archer se retourna, et eu un petit rire hautain « Pourquoi faire ? Tu es un alchimiste et je suis sûr que tu n’arriveras pas à viser avec une telle arme. » Il secoua son étui sous le visage de l’Écarlate avec un sourire moqueur.

Kimblee poussa du dos de la main l’arme de Frank. « Oh tu crois ça ? Et bien laisse-moi essayer et nous verrons bien si tu as raison ou tort. »

« Très bien allons-y, vu l’heure, il n’y a plus personne. Quel honneur, je serais le seul à te voir te ridiculiser. » Archer tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le champ de tir.

Kimblee ronchonna. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux militaires arrivèrent au lieu de tir. Archer attrapa un casque de protection auditif et en tendit un à l’Écarlate. « Tu plaisantes j’espère ? Je crée des bombes, et les bombes ça fait énormément de bruit. Je n’en n’ai pas besoin. »

Archer haussa les épaules et prépara son arme « Bien prends-en de la graine. » Il se positionna en joue face à la cible située à plus de 50 mètres. Il inspira doucement et se concentra un instant. Il appuya sur la gâchette et une balle sortie dans un bruit sourd, filant directement au centre de la cible.  
Archer se retourna brusquement et regarda Kimblee avec un grand sourire. « Alors ? Tu penses faire mieux ? » Il tapota doucement l’épaule de son amant et lui laissa la place.

Kimblee prit l’arme et se positionna en joue. Il visa et tira sans prendre son souffle. La balle heurta le mur. Ce qui fit rire Archer. Il recommença une nouvelle fois et la balle termina sa course dans le papier de la cible mais à l’extérieur du dessin. S’agaçant, Kimblee tira encore et cette fois-ci, dans la cible à côté de celle qu’il visait. Poussant un cri de frustration, il tira à répétition sans viser jusqu’il n’y ait plus de balle dans l’arme. Il grimaça lorsqu’il entendu le rire insistant d’Archer.  
Il se retourna, le regard mauvais. « Oh ça va arrête de rire. »

Archer arrêta de rire et s’approcha doucement « Aller, je vais te montrer tu es d’accord ? Hum ? » 

Kimblee le regarda avec une mine boudeuse. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et accepta sans joie « Ouai… Si tu veux… Je m’en fiche… »

Le Colonel rechargea son arme et la tendit à l’Écarlate. « Bien prend-la et je vais te guider. »

Dans un soupir, l’Alchimiste prit l’arme et se positionna face à la cible. Archer l’observa et se dirigea derrière son amant pour poser ses mains sous ses avant-bras.  
« Regarde ta position, tes bras ne sont pas droit face à la cible, redresse-toi et vise à l’aide de la pointe du barillet. »

Kimblee frissonna lorsque Frank se rapprocha plus près de lui. Il pouvait sentir le menton du Colonel sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête et son regard croisa les yeux bleu d’Archer « Tu me gêne… » Il captura les lèvres de Frank pour un chaste baiser puis porta son attention à la cible « Bien… » Kimblee inspira doucement, prit un instant pour viser et tira dans la cible. Il regarda Frank avec un sourire « Regarde j’ai réussi ! »

Mais le Colonel ne répondit pas. Toujours derrière Kimblee, il glissa une main vers son pantalon et l’autre sur son torse. « Tu peux faire mieux… » fit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou.

Soupirant de plaisir, le bombardier fou se retourna et attira son Colonel plus près de lui pour un baiser profond. « Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec toi qui m’embrasse dans le cou ? »

« Un bon tireur doit savoir être vigilant avec ou sans perturbations extérieures. Alors repositionne-toi soldat. » Il poussa Kimblee pour l’inciter à se retourner et l’enlaça.

L’Écarlate avala sa salive et reprit position. Lorsqu’il se sentit prêt, il dirigea son doigt sur la gâchette et se concentra sur les mains baladeuses de Frank. Il attendit le moment opportun pour tirer mais tentative anéantie par le Colonel qui glissa sa main à l’intérieur du pantalon de l’Alchimiste, ce qui fit perdre les moyens de l’apprenti tireur et la balle termina sa course dans le mur.  
Kimblee agacé, tapa du pied et fit volte-face pour pousser l’arme contre la poitrine d’Archer. « Tu es une trop grande perturbation tu le sais ? »

« Reprends ton arme Zolf je ne t’ai pas dit d’arrêter. » La voix de Frank était stricte et froide. Il tendit encore une fois le pistolet à son amant. « J’attends mieux que ça. »  
Poussant un grognement, l’Écarlate prit l’arme et se mit en joue, prêt à tirer lorsque soudain Archer se plaça juste devant le barillet. Kimblee gela.

« Un problème Lieutenant-Colonel ? Montée de stress peut-être ? Rassure-toi, je veux juste descendre… » il fit un clin d’œil et descendit au niveau de la ceinture de l’Alchimiste.

« Oh sh… »

« Silence. Juste concentre-toi. Oublie-moi un instant. »

Il est vrai que ce n’était pas dans les habitudes du Colonel d’être si taquin, mais à force de côtoyer le bombardier fou, il avait découvert les plaisirs de la luxure, l’envie, le désir et surtout l’amour. Et pour une fois, il avait envie de tester des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais osé et encore moins imaginé faire.  
Il déboucla la ceinture de son amant et déboutonna son pantalon. Quant à Kimblee, et bien, il se concentrait de toute ses forces pour penser à la cible et non aux mains froides de Frank qui s’occupaient de son caleçon pour sortir sa chair molle.  
Son rythme cardiaque augmentait, il pouvait sentir son sexe dans la main d’Archer prêt à la mettre en bouche. Rien que cette pensée lui provoqua une sensation agréable dans le bas-ventre. Il secoua sa tête et se redressa pour regarder la cible à travers la pointe du barillet.  
Une fois prêt, Kimblee inspira et visa longuement. Le fait d’imaginer de déboîter la mâchoire de Frank à cause du tir le freinait, et même si le Colonel n’avait pas commencé à le sucer, il attendit encore un peu.  
Finalement, il brisa le silence. « Jure-moi que tu ne vas pas faire de conneries au moment où je vais tirer. J’aurai du mal à expliquer aux infirmiers le fait que je t’ai blessé avec ma bite alors que nous étions au stand de tir. »

Archer émit un léger rire. Il caressa le membre de Kimblee et ajouta « Qui te dit que je vais te faire plaisir avec ma bouche ? Aller dépêches-toi je n’ai pas envie de passer la nuit ici. »

Haussant les épaules l’Écarlate fini par se positionner, prit une respiration, attendit quelques secondes pour faire le point et tira. Au même moment Frank prit en main brusquement le sexe de Kimblee et le masturba en même temps que le coup de feu. Grognant de plaisir Kimblee recommença à tirer sans viser et Archer recommença son unique caresse, appuyant sur la base de la queue de Zolf.

Obtenant un gémissement de plaisir Frank esquissa un sourire. « Et bien ? Tu tires correctement j’espère… Sinon je vais devoir te corriger. »

« Tu verras bien… Monsieur le perturbateur. Humpf… » Kimblee souffla lorsque Frank répéta son geste charnel.

« C’est Colonel, Monsieur l’Alchimiste Écarlate… »

C’est à ce moment qu’Archer prit le sexe devenu dur de son amant et l’approcha près de sa bouche. Il regarda Kimblee se pincer les lèvres. « Qui t’as dit que tu pouvais arrêter de t’exercer ? » Il posa sa langue sur le gland de l’Alchimiste et attendit qu’il reprenne position mais Kimblee ne voulait plus tirer. Il attrapa l’arrière de la tête Frank et le força à entrer son sexe dans sa cavité buccale.

A la fois surprit et excité, Archer le laissa faire malgré les coups de plus en plus profonds, allant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Finalement, il poussa Kimblee par les hanches et se releva pour l’embrasser fougueusement. « Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose avec les armes à feu… » Il arracha l’arme de la main de Kimblee et le plaqua de face contre la cloison. « Penche-toi. »

Avalant sa salive l’Ecarlate s’exécuta sans un mot, redoutant l’idée qu’Archer avait en tête. Il souffla doucement lorsqu’il sentit le métal du pistolet caresser ses fesses.  
« Tu… Tu fais quoi ? Hum ?... Frank ? » il se figea lorsqu’il sentit le barillet près de son entrée.

« Je te montre comment viser. Tu vois ce n’est pas si compliqué de tirer dans une cible. Il suffit de prendre un instant… Se concentrer et… » Archer entra quelque chose en Kimblee.

« Et… AH ! Putain Archer ! C’est quoi ?? » La voix de Kimblee était brisée il essayait de sentir ce qui était en lui puis se décontracta doucement quand il comprit que ce n’était que les doigts de son Colonel.

« Chuuuut… Laisse-moi faire le point. » Une fois que l’entrée de Kimblee était dilatée, Archer retira ses doigts et sortit son propre sexe. « Vois-tu, une fois que tu as bien ta cible dans ta ligne de mire, il suffit de prendre ta respiration… Et… Humpf… Tirer … » Une fois en Kimblee, Archer haletait et commença à faire de rudes va et vient.

L’excitation dans l’air était palpable. Le sexe était chaud, intense et brutal. Les mains du Colonel agrippèrent le bassin osseux de Kimblee avant un dernier gémissement de jouissance. Après l’orgasme, les deux amants se regardèrent, le visage béat, marqué d’un plaisir intime. Kimblee embrassa Frank et lui caressa la joue.  
« Excellente leçon de tir... » il rit doucement et remit son pantalon.

Après avoir remis ses cheveux en arrière, Archer fit de même. « Merci, mais ce n’était qu’une simple démonstration de ma part, je peux faire mieux… » dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

« Je n’en doute pas une seconde. »

**Author's Note:**

> J'hésite à traduire toutes les fictions que j'ai pu poster du français à l'anglais. Après comme toute les personnes qui lisent en anglais alors qu'ils ne sont pas forcément anglophone utilisent Google Traduction, donc je ne sais pas, cela prendra un peu plus de temps. J'essayerai.  
> I hesitate to translate all the fiction I was able to post from French to English. After all people who read in English while they are not necessarily English-speaking use Google Translate, so I do not know, it will take a little more time. I will try.


End file.
